What You Got Cookin'
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: "I'm Pregnant."Silence."This is the part where you say something..."Silence."Babe I'm freaking out here, give me something I just told you I was pregnant!" "Marry Me." "I know this is a lot to take in- Wait what!" Jasper&Bella OneShot.


**What You Got Cookin'**

**A/N: Okay so last night i had this dream and i couldn't get it outta my head so i wrote it up and i decided to put it up here on FF. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

I handed the taxi driver a fifty dollar note and thanked him when he grabbed my suitcases out of the back of the trunk allowing my hand's to be free to carry up the bags of groceries I'd brought. We headed up the gravel driveway and I pulled out my keys and unlocking the front door.

"Just leave em' by the stairs." I said looking around the foyer, pictures of my 3 older brothers and I were all over the place from when we were just kids to their last tour when they were all dressed in their army uniforms and my father stood proudly beside the four of us in his own uniform.

"Are they all your brothers?" The taxi driver said looking at the same photo I had.

I nodded smiling at the old man. "My brothers and father."

"You must be very proud, their doing a wonderful and selfless thing." He said tipping his hat. "Have a good day, ma'am."

"Thank you." I smiled before walking into the kitchen after I was sure the front door was shut and locked. I placed the groceries on the table and headed to the fridge, I was surprised when I saw it wasn't completely empty and actually had food that wasn't delivered from the domino's.

I packed away the groceries and decided to get a head start on dinner, nobody was home but if I knew my father and my brothers they'd be home by 5 to watch the game and order pizza. My guess dad was at the base doing paperwork, and my brothers were either at the bar or gym- I didn't want to think of the other possibilities.

Felix was the oldest at 31, he was the only one of my brothers to settle down with a wife and kid. From what his wife Heidi had told me they were working on the second. A little to much info but that's what you get when your brother is married to your college room-mate.

Emmett and Garrett were 28, yes they were twins, two big overgrown man with the personalities of children. But I loved them for it, no matter how hard of a day I had I could call one of them and have a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

I was the baby of the family, I was 26 years old.

I was practically raised by my father and three brothers, when I was 6 months old my mother left in the middle of the night without even a letter to say goodbye. Less then 2 months later divorce papers arrived. Dad hadn't been with anyone since, at least not in a relationship context.

I was making quiche and lasagna, the family favourites along with a side of salad. I popped them both into the oven and began making desert, I knew it was a little to much but I had no doubt the boys would finish it off anyway.

Lately I hadn't stopped cooking or eating, I was a chef so it wasn't not normal for me to cook but I didn't usually just cook 5 star meals for myself and eat the entire dish. I guess now there was an explanation for my strange eating habits.

I was just putting the chocolate cake into the second oven when I heard the front door open, and the sound of my big brothers voice bellowing.

"There's noway in hell I'd ever touch that thing." Emmett bellowed seeming absolutely disgusted.

"Why not, she is a woman." Garrett mocked sounding way to amused. "Is there something you wanted to share little brother?"

"Your older by five fucking minutes, Garrett." Emmett snapped back hating to be reminded that he was the littlest of the boys.

"5 seconds, 5 minutes, 5 hours, either way you look at it little bro I'm still older then you." Garrett continued to mock before an unfamiliar voice spoke out. His voice was like honey.

"Guys, whose bags do they belong to?"

This seemed to get their attention, even if I was standing in the kitchen out of sight I could hear them throughout the entire house. This place echoed.

"I don't know dude." Garrett replied.

"What's the smell?" The stranger asked.

"Give me a minute..." Emmett trailed off- I didn't have to see him to know he was sniffing the air- "Bella's home!" He yelled before he ran into the kitchen almost falling over his own feet.

"Do I really stink that bad that you can smell me from the foyer, Emmett?" I teased looking up at my big brother, I squealed when he lifted me off my feet spinning me around.

I barely saw Garrett and the stranger standing in the doorway because Emmett was spinning me that much. "Of cause not little sister, I smelt the lasagna. Nobody in the house knows how to make it and it only ever fills the house when your home. Which brings me to my first question, what are you doing home?"

All this in one breath. "Can't I come and see my favourite big brother?"

He grinned smugly turning to look at Garrett. "See, I'm the favourite big brother."

"I was talking about Felix." I causing Garrett to laugh along with the stranger. "Are you just going to stand over there or come and give me a hug?"

He walked over to me still chuckling to himself as he pulled me into a tight bear hug. "You look great, Bells."

"Thanks." I said stepping back and looking over at the stranger. "And who might you be?"

"That's Eddie." Emmett said speaking before anyone else could as he picked up the bowel I'd mixed the cake in, he grabbed the spoon and began scraping out the left over chocolate. "He slept with Lauren."

I smirked at the shared news, Eddie looked like he wanted to kill Emmett and like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. "I was drunk!"

"Don't worry, your not the first one and you won't be the last." I tried to ease his embarrassment. "Besides your not the only one standing in this kitchen whose slept with Lauren."

Emmett and Garrett both nearly choked on their tongues as they fought over the chocolate mixing bowl. "Bella!" Then they looked at each other at the same time again and said. "You slept with Lauren?"

I shook my head at the pair and gave Eddie a small smile. "So your one of the new soldiers my fathers taken in?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded with a cute crooked smile.

"Call me Bella, Edd-"

"Edward." He corrected holding out his hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Edward Cullen." I said before turning to the boys both glaring at each other over who had Lauren first. "Enough, when is dad going to be home?"

"He'll be home at 6, and Jasper is standing right behind you." Emmett said causing me to spin around. I squealed not able to help it, I threw myself at Jasper shamelessly.

He laughed picking me up off the floor hugging me tightly to his chest. "Well now darlin' ain't this just the nicest surprise." His southern accent drove me crazy and he knew it. I pulled back and looked up at him, he smiled and raised his hand to my face lowering his lips onto mine.

I sighed pulling back resting my forehead against his. "I love you."

Jasper and I had been dating for nearly 2 years, he lived with my father when he came back from his tours and he'd fly up on the weekends to Chicago to come and see me. Sometimes I flew to Fork's but with my work schedule it wasn't always easier.

"I love you too." He chuckled looking over at the oven. "What you got cookin', darlin'?"

I looked over at the oven just in time to see Emmett and Garrett about to open the doors. "Garrett and Emmett Swan if you even think about opening that door you won't get any desert!"

Their hand's dropped in union and they stood with pouts. Like I said, they were grown men with the personalities of little boys. "Thanks a lot Jazz."

I pulled myself from Jasper's embrace and kicked my brothers out of the way, dinner was ready to come out so I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled them out setting them on the bench. "Don't touch it." I said slapping Jasper's hand away from the lasagna, I moved to the second oven and pulled out the cake drooling at the very sight of it.

"Not before dinner, Isabella." Emmett and Garrett said mocking me as I went to pinch a little from the side. I closed my eyes and covered it up with a cloth so I wouldn't be tempted and looked at the time seeing I only had 2 minutes before dad was home.

"I need to make the salad." I said turning to my brothers. "Can you get my bags out of the foyer and take them up to my room."

"Fine." Emmett said heading out of the kitchen with Garrett and Edward in toe.

I walked over to the fridge and began to open it before it was closed by Jasper, he turned me around and pushed me into the fridge with his body. "You look so fucking beautiful, Bella."

I grinned sliding my fingers around his shoulders and up into his shaggy hair. "You have 5 minutes before I have to start making the salad..." I trailed off before he crushed his hot mouth to mine. His hand's moved down to my ass and he lifted me off the floor wrapping my legs around his waist.

I moaned as I felt his desire for me push into my aching core, I rolled my head back as he trailed his lips down my jaw and along my throat grazing his teeth over the sensitive spot under my jaw.

"I want you so much right now, Bella." He growled lifting his hips again driving me crazy, he moved one hand from my ass and he slipped it inside my jeans and panties and straight to my pussy. He slipped one finger inside of me pumping it in and out while his thumb rubbed my clit.

I bit down on his shoulder so I wouldn't scream as I came against his hand. He removed his hand from my pants and sat me down as he pulled his fingers up to his mouth sucking off my juices.

"Your evil." I growled pulling his mouth back to mine, I could faintly taste myself on his lips which just drove me crazy.

"Leave the salad, and let me take you upstairs." Jasper growled against my lips. "I can't wait another fucking second to be inside you..."

"You're going to have too." I whispered running my hand down his chest.

"Okay you two enough is enough, I don't want to lose my appetite." Garrett said entering the kitchen. "Your bags are in your room."

"Thank you." I said pushing Jasper off me. "Would you help me with the salad babe?"

I was just plating up dinner when dad walked into the kitchen. He seemed surprised when he saw me but the smile that spread across his face was nice to see. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the million dollar question, pop." Emmett said eyeing his food.

I rolled my eyes at him before greeting my father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You don't mind me dropping in unannounced, I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised." He chuckled looking at all the food on the table. "You've been busy."

"It was nothing, now sit before Emmett starts without you." I said letting him go to sit back down beside Jasper.

"Alright dig in." Dad said opening his beer bottle. "How'd you manage to get away from way during the week, honey?"

"I sorta quit." I said looking down at my plate.

"How'd that happen?" Jasper asked looking down at me. "You just got the job, you moved from LA to Chicago for that job."

I nodded. "I know, but the guy who ran the restaurant was a pig. He kept coming onto me and some of the other girls, one night he grabbed my ass and I slapped him. He told me not to come back the next night and I told him he was firing me I was quitting."

"So what are you going to do, go back to LA?" Garrett asked. "I mean they didn't want you to go in the first place."

"That's if they even take her back." Emmett said around his mouthful of food. "Hey, why don't you just open up your own restaurant here in Forks or Seattle."

"I'm thinking of taking a break from all that for awhile." I said looking down at my food without meeting anybodies eyes.

"Why?" Dad asked expectingly. I told him everything, but I couldn't tell him this not before I told Jasper because that would be wrong of me.

I sighed looking up at my father. "I'm due for a break."

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but let it go and made conversation with Edward. After I finished before everybody else I stood and began to work on the cake, I put icing on it and cut it and plated it up taking everyone their piece except for Jasper. I put the dirty dishes in the washer and sliced a piece big enough for three people on one plate with a fork.

"Enjoy desert." I said grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him upstairs before anyone could protest. I opened my bedroom door.

"Big piece for just one little lady." Jasper said laying down beside me on the bed.

"It's for both of us." I said grabbing my fork and slicing a piece before I fed him the piece. We laid side by side and I fed him- one forkful for him, and three for me- "What?"

He shook his head and reached out a hand to the corner of my mouth. "You've got chocolate on your mouth." He said before pulling his finger back to suck off the icing, he moaned and took the plate from my hand I protested reaching for the plate.

"Jazz, give it back!" I whined before he shut me up with his tongue.

"Still want the cake?" He chuckled against my lips.

I growled pulling his mouth back to mine, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled back long enough to pull his shirt over his head and flipped us over so I was on top. I looked down at the man I loved and sat back pulling my sweater up over my head throwing it to the floor.

"God your beautiful." He moaned sitting up and kissing my breasts, he reached behind me and unclasped my bra allowing him to take my nipples into his mouth. I moaned throwing my head back fisting my hands in his hair. "I love you."

I pushed him back down onto his back as I hovered over him. "I love you."

**Later**...

I sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned over to grab the cake from the table, I had just taken a forkful when I felt Jaspers lips on mine. "Are you still hungry love?"

I rolled my head to the side leaning into him. "It's really good cake."

"I know, your a great chef." He said turning my head to the side so he could capture my lips. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life eating your cake."

I giggled placing the empty plate back on the table. "That sounded really dirty, Jazz."

"It did." He chuckled pulling me into his lap. "But I meant it."

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out looking into his eyes, he just stared at me with a shock sort of look in his eyes. "This is the part where you say something..." He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Babe I'm freaking out here, give me something I just told you I was pregnant!"

"Marry me."

"I know this is a lot to take in- Wait what?" I yelled jumping up but he pulled me back down to his lap.

"Marry me." He repeated himself.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I'd pictured the moment when he asked me to marry him a thousand times in my head and none of them went like this. "You don't have to ask me to marry you just because I'm having your baby and you want to do the proper thing."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He shook his head with a sexy lopsided grin. "I've been planning on asking you to marry me for months, I've even gotten your fathers permission- and I have the ring." He said as he picked up his jeans and pulled out a black velvet case. "I planned on taking you out to some fancy restaurant dressed in a drop dead sexy dress not..."

"Pregnant." I added.

"...And covered in chocolate and naked. But this is a lot better if you ask me." Jasper took my hand in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our unborn child. Will you be my wife and the mother of my child?"

"Yes." I nodded as he slipped the ring onto my finger before I threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back before pulling back to look at me. "I love you, darlin'."

I bit my lip looking up at him under my lashes. "Do you love me enough to go downstairs and get me some more cake- oh wait I want ice-cream instead."

"Do we have ice-cream?"

"I brought some." I grinned laying down on the bed with him hovering over me. "Just bring me the container."

He chuckled and stood from the bed pulling on his jeans. "One container of ice-cream coming up." Before he got to the door I called for him to stop. "Yes darlin'?"

"Don't forget the chocolate sauce." I grinned causing him to laugh as he walked out the door.

**12 months later**

"Babe can you get the doorbell!" Jasper called from the nursery where he was currently changing his daughters nappies.

I chuckled and headed to answer the front door to see my big brother Felix, his wife Heidi and their 12 year old daughter Lexie and newborn Charles Felix Jr.

"Hey Aunt Bells, can I see the twins?" Lexie asked dropping her school bag at the front door.

"Just give Uncle Jazz a few minutes, he's changing Jasmines diaper." I said picking up the school bag and handing it to my brother. "Dad and the others are in the living room."

Felix kissed my forehead and smiled. "You look tired."

"Willow had a fever last night, so I was taking care of her while Jasper took care of Jasmine because whenever will woke up Jasmine wasn't to far behind." I explained shutting the door.

"I feel sorry for you little sister." Felix laughed as we walked into the living room.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." I said as Jasper walked into the room holding our two beautiful little girls Jasmine and Willow. I leaned into Jaspers side and looked around the room seeing just how much the last 12 months had changed all of us.

Emmett was dating Jasper's cousin Rosalie Hale, and Garrett was dating Edward's twin sister Alice Cullen and Edward was now engaged to be married to Tanya Denali. Even dad had made a change, he'd started dating a woman named Sue Clearwater from the reservation.

Life was perfect and I couldn't have been happier.

"I love you darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I smiled looking up at my husband for almost 6 months now. "I love you Jazz."

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Emmett said clapping his hands. "Owe babe!"

"There are babies sleeping, Emmett." Rosalie scolded him while the rest of us laughed and headed for the kitchen. Rosalie was good for him.

**The End.**

**A/N: Read and Review people! And please check out my other one shots and my new in progress story Luscious Lips. It's a Bella and Alice one so if your not into same sex stories you prob shouldn't read but if your looking for a good read but aren't sure about it just give it ago anyway. Won't be disappointed.**

**Much Love, O.U.G.**


End file.
